Closer
by seirahitsu
Summary: Saat aku terlempar ke dunia yang mungkin hanya diketahui segelintir orang. Saat semua itu hanyalah sejarah yang tidak diingat oleh siapapun. Orang-orang akan menganggapmu gila jika kau menceritakan bahwa ada masa disaat manusia diliputi ketakutan dan hidup didalam sangkar untuk berlindung dari sesuatu yang mereka ciptakan. Levi x OC x Eren. Read and Review please
"Buka matamu"

Kata itu terdengar beberapa kali. Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Pandanganku buram. Kepalaku pusing berputar-putar. Siluet wajah seseorang terlihat dihadapanku. Tangannya yang besar mengangkat kepalaku. Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha meredam sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhku.

"Bodoh" Kata-kata itu terdengar dari orang dihadapanku. Aku tidak sepenuhnya hilang kesadaran. Hanya saja mataku terasa terlalu berat untuk terbuka.

Aku merasakan tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan seketika tubuhku terasa terangkat. Orang ini membawa tubuhku. Mataku silau oleh sinar kekuningan tepat menghantam mataku. Saat mataku sedikit fokus. Aku bisa melihat matahari berbentuk bulat berwarna jingga. Terlihat samar-samar beberapa pepohonan hijau dimana-mana dan didominasi oleh warna hijau ditanah. Padang rumput. Aku bisa melihat siluet seekor kuda disana. Ia mendudukkanku diatas kuda itu dan tetap menyokong tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh. Ia duduk dibelakangku. Tubuhku bersandar didadanya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku terguncang oleh hentakan kuda yang sangat cepat.

Otakku tidak bisa mengingat hal yang terjadi. Pikiranku kosong. Hingga akhirnya tidak ada yang terlihat. Sangat gelap.

Aku membuka perlahan mataku saat kudapati seorang wanita tengah menyiram kakiku dengan air. Seketika aku bisa merasakan nyeri yang sangat hebat.

"Jangan bergerak," Ujarnya.

Rasanya sangat pedih saat ia berulang kali menyiram luka di kaki kananku itu dengan air. Aku hanya bisa merapatkan gigiku dan menahan sakitnya. Semua siksaan itu membuat kesadaranku kembali. Aku mulai meneteskan air mata. Hingga akhirnya sakit itu mereda dan ia mulai membalut lukaku dengan kain berwarna hitam. Aku melihat sebuah kain hitam juga mengikat lengan kananku. Aku menyadari bukan hanya aku yang berada disana. Aku melihat beberapa orang terbaring disebelah kananku dan diseberangku. Aku mulai bisa mendengar rintihan-rintihan mereka. Aku terlalu fokus pada rasa sakitku sehingga aku tidak tahu bahwa ada banyak orang di sana. Kami terbaring hanya beralaskan selembar kain hitam. Tempat itu cukup bersih meskipun berlantaikan tanah.

"Kulitmu terkoyak cukup dalam, tapi ini akan baik-baik saja," Ia tersenyum ke arahku. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang sangat ceria. "Beristirahatlah"

Wanita itu tinggi semampai. Matanya berwarna hitam. Kacamatanya memantulkan cahaya obor dihadapannya. Ia bukanlah orang yang membawaku kemari. Ia tampak membuang sisa air dibaskom ketanah lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Entah mengapa pandanganku masih mengikuti setiap gerakan wanita itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia. Langkahnya terhenti diambang pintu. Ia berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki. Namun aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena ruangan itu hanya diterangi beberapa obor. Tetapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa laki-laki itulah yang menolongku. Tetapi, menolongku dari apa? Mengapa aku bisa ada disini?

Aku tidak ingat hal yang terjadi. Tetapi aku masih ingat siapa diriku. Aku seorang gadis sekolah menengah atas biasa dari kota Ulrich. Kelahiran tahun 1872. Aku juga masih ingat bahwa negaraku tidak sedang dalam peperangan. Tetapi mengapa aku bisa berada ditengah-tengah orang yang berseragam seperti tentara. Namun aku tidak yakin aku sedang berada di negara mana. Tetapi aku mengerti bahasa mereka. Aku juga memakai baju yang sama seperti mereka. Aku tidak ingat jika aku pernah bergabung dengan sebuah pasukan. Aku lahir dari keluarga petani namun keluarga kami cukup terhormat di kalangan warga perkotaan.

Laki-laki itu sekarang berdiri didekat kakiku. Ia membuyarkan lamunanku. Ia kemudian duduk disebelah kananku. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas sekarang. Matanya yang hitam pekat menatapku masih terlihat sangat muda. Dan dari tinggi badannya, aku menebak jika ia masih berumur 20 tahunan.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi,bodoh" Ucapnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat berat dan tegas. Raut wajahnya sangat mengernyitkan dahiku. Bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Melakukan apa?

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu," Tambahnya. "Jangan menambah beban orang lain"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ucapku sedikit berbisik. Aku akhirnya melontarkan kata-kata itu. Kepalaku pusing mendengar ucapannya yang seolah menyalahkanku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa kesalahanku.

Ia masih menatapku datar. Tidak ada balasan apapun darinya untuk sesaat hingga akhirnya ia mulai berbicara lagi.

"Bersiaplah untuk hukumanmu" Ucapnya. Suaranya terdengar datar namun aku bisa melihat sedikit kekesalan dimatanya.

"Hukuman? Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku! Lagipula dimana ini?," Aku mulai mengoceh tidak jelas, seolah ingin menumpahkan semua isi pikiranku. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang terluka? Dan sekarang kau ingin menghukumku? Memangnya sebesar apa kesalahanku?"

Aku bisa merasakan jika seluruh orang di ruangan itu memperhatikan kami. Ia masih menatapku. Tatapannya tampak menyeramkan kali ini.

"Kau harus tahu semua kesalahanmu, kadet," Ucapnya."Dan jika kau tidak tahu, aku akan melipatgandakan hukumanmu"

Itulah terakhir kali aku berbicara dengannya. Sehari setelah itu aku beristirahat total diruangan itu. Dan dihari selanjutnya aku mulai berjalan-jalan. Setiap kali aku melihatnya beberapa jarak dariku, aku berusaha menghindar. Aku ternyata sedang berada di sebuah kastil kecil di tengah antah berantah. Aku banyak menggali informasi dari beberapa orang yang sama sepertiku. Mereka bilang bahwa kami sedang dalam ekspedisi diluar dinding. Saat pagi pasukan-pasukan berkuda berkumpul untuk kemudian menjalankan misi. Lalu saat matahari mulai terbenam, mereka akan kembali kemari. Mereka bilang bahwa itu sudah terjadi selama 7 hari dan kami akan kembali besok.

Sebagian dari mereka menganggapku aneh dan sebagian besar memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku hilang ingatan saat mereka melihat luka-luka ditubuhku. Luka itu sudah mengering dan tidak tertutup kain lagi. Tetapi rasanya masih nyeri. Itulah mengapa Hanji melarangku untuk ikut ekspedisi. Dialah yang merawat lukaku saat aku pertama kali kemari.

Aku juga mendapat beberapa informasi darinya. Aku memberikan beberapa pertanyaan tersirat untuk menghindari selalu memanggilku dengan Eline. Tentu saja aku masih ingat nama asliku, Lyta, dan aku yakin bahwa saat ini aku sedang terjebak ditubuh seseorang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana.

Aku melihat diriku di sebuah cermin retak di sebuah ruangan. Aku sudah sadar jika itu bukanlah diriku. Gadis ini memiliki rambut hitam sebahu dengan mata berwarna coklat tua, garis wajahnya sangat indah. Wajah dan tingginya hampir mirip dengan diriku hanya saja rambutku lebih panjang. Aku hampir berpikir bahwa itu adalah aku. Hanya saja gadis dicermin itu lebih cantik dari diriku yang sebenarnya. Ia terlihat lebih ramping dan otot-otot tangannya lebih berbentuk. Ia terlihat seperti gadis yang sangat kuat. Lagi-lagi, berbeda jauh dari diriku yang lemah.

Eline. Apa yang terjadi dengan Eline? Mengapa aku bisa berada ditubuhnya? Kemana dia? Gadis ini sepertinya sangat dekat dengan Hanji yang selalu datang menanyakan kabarnya.

Fanfict pertama ditahun 2016 ^^

Tolong kripik pedasnya ya :D

Makasihhh

-xia-


End file.
